Crowded: Imperial Judgments
by GammaDancer
Summary: It is her twentyfirst birthday and she just completed college. She goes to a party that may result in her facing her past and returning there.
1. Big Girls Don't Cry

Disclaimer: I wish I did own Inuyasha but sadly I don't. I don't own 'Big Girls Don't Cry' by Fergie

Crowded's Sequel: Imperial Judgments

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Summary: It has been three years since Kagome has returned to her time after completing the jewel and leaving her 'family' behind. Now it is her twenty-first birthday and she just completed college. She goes to a party that may result in her facing her past and returning there.

Part 2

Chapter 1: Big Girls Don't Cry

Kagome sighed for the thousand times that day. She was sitting at WacDonald's with her old high school friends. She still questioned whether she should ditch them or not. They were so naïve and still so hung tight. She tried to find more mature friends at college but that seemed futile. Everyone she met either work too much or on some type of drug or alcohol. She tried to have a normal life when she came back from the feudal era. Then she thought about it, she didn't want a normal life after fighting demons and searching for the jewel shards all over Japan for such a long time. She even tried dating that didn't work because she compared them all to Inuyasha. Her girlfriends were so immature compare to her demon slayer friend who she refers to as a sister she never had.

The miko glanced over at Ayumi whom seemed to be in her on little world while Eri and Yuka talked about their new boy toys. Okay so all her old friends weren't immature. Ayumi was the only one, other than herself, who seem to be bored out of her mind. Ayumi had mature to the point were she would barely even be bothered with the other two. Quite frankly Kagome knew why. Eri and Yuka were still hung over old issues. They even went so far to get Kagome to go out with Hojo even after the man married. That didn't blow over well when his wife, who was pregnant at time, cursed them both out. Kagome was so graceful she took her out to dinner that very night and explained that she was never interested in Hojo other than being friends. His wife, Kaiya, just smiled and proclaimed Kagome that god-mother of their child. Sudden? Yes but, those two were ever barely separated. Kaiya was the only new successful friends she made since returning. Now she was the god-mother of a beautiful six month little boy who she just adored.

Placing her head on the table she wished for the blabbing to stop. Was this the punishment of returning to the present? Ayumi had her head on the window. They both glanced at each other with the same _kill me now_ expression. They smiled at each other. Ayumi held up three fingers while pointing to the others. She slowly counted down until she had no more fingers up. They both look up at the same time to see their friends' concern faces. They suppress the urge to laugh.

"Alright you two look bored out of your minds. So what have you two been up to? We haven't seen each other in ages." Eri said.

"We just saw each other just last week, Eri." Ayumi said.

"Oh but that is such a long time and you two are always at work."

It is true we tried our best to avoid anything to do with the Yuka-Eri party as much as we could.

"We've been busy."

"Kagome what are you doing for your birthday?" Yuka asked.

She groaned. Kagome didn't want to think about it. So far all her parties have been surprises and never plan by her. This year was no different. The president of the company she works for is throwing the party this year. All her female co-workers gushed over the idea. Apparently there was a rumor going around about how the president only did it for females he takes an interest in and that he was beyond gorgeous.

"The company is hosting my party this year. It will be at the shrine so everyone is invited."

"Shouldn't the president host it at one his many buildings?" Eri asked.

"He usually does, but word got around to him that I wanted it at the shrine and he called my mom to make the arrangements." Kagome explained.

"So when is the party?"

"In two days. Apparently he wants to attend and the day of my birthday is a huge board meeting with Kaze Corp."

"Such short notice. You should have told us before now." Yuka said.

Kagome inwardly smirk. She did inform Ayumi about it but Eri and Yuka got _lost _in her mind some where else. She listens as they began to talk about what they were going to wear. Ayumi looked as if she was going to laugh any moment over how childish they were acting. They didn't even now that there was a dress code for those who were coming. Those two would stand out like a sore thumb at a black and white party. Ayumi glance at Kagome who just winked. Kagome wanted them to be embarrassed. Maybe it would teach them to grow up just a little.

Ayumi stood and excused herself. "Sorry but I have a date I must get ready for. I'll talk to you guys later." She shot Kagome a look that stated that she would call her later that day.

"Ayumi seems irritated about something lately. Kagome do you know why?" Eri asked.

'Yes I do know why.' "No I don't know why she has been acting irritated lately." Kagome lied.

"Ok, well how have you been?"

"I been doing good but tired from all the hard work. I still trying to get over my past but I am hanging in." Kagome said laying her head back down on her arms.

"Forget that two timer. How about you come with us to the club tonight?" Yuka suggested

"I don't know about the club idea. I have work in the morning. My boss wants me there pretty early for a meeting."

"When does the meeting start?"

"It starts at eight but the briefing is at seven."

"Kagome you work way too hard for your own good." Kagome just stared at Yuka. "I am serious. Tell us when was the last time you actually went out to have fun."

The miko sat there to thought about it. Now that she think about it when was the last time that she had actually went out to have fun, just a night out not worrying about anything else, time to herself. Her boss said after the meeting that if she doesn't take a vacation that she would personally give her time off of work. She sighed and looked at her 'friends'. Shaking her head mentally she decided that maybe the vacation that her boss had suggested she should take and have time to just herself. A vacation in the Virgin Islands sounded good and it wasn't far from home.

"The last time I have had anytime to myself was about half a year ago. I am thinking of taking a vacation soon, so maybe then we can catch up. Until then I have to get home, my mom wants me to run some errands for her." Kagome said getting up to leave.

"Ok bye Kagome and see you this Saturday." They said in union.

Kagome P.O.V.

I waved to them at the same time thanking Kami for remembering that I had to run errands for mama. I walked out of the door of the fast food restaurant. The streets were as usual crowded with cars; the sidewalks were no different except with people. You would think someone would get tired of this every waking minute of the day. But not me, I have always found it funny that people would crowd together just to get from one place to another. I hated though that I was part of that crowd. Well the sidewalk crowd anyways because I refuse to get a car for all the traffic jams that happen in Tokyo everyday.

As I join the crowd I take out my iPod. I smiled when I found one of my recently favorites from the states. I push play and mouth the words as I walk making sure I wasn't sing out loud.

_Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

I let my mind linger away from the real world. I thought about how Inuyasha was doing back in the feudal era. I sure that he probably went off with Kikyou by now, joining her in Hell. I let a tear fall from my eyes at that thought. I didn't really want him to join her in the pits of Hell.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

I whipped away the tear quickly. It wasn't my choice whether or not he goes and joins Kikyou. I made my choice when I came back home. Was this world really my home or am I still looking?

_The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

I stopped walking and looked to the sky. Big white clouds cover it. The sun was shinning right though those fluffy clouds. One actually reminded me of a dog a little. My heart swelled a little but I remained calm.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do_  
_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

Hugging myself I smiled. I would usually begin to cry once I thought about Inuyasha. I realized just how much I have really grown. I also realized just how much this song kind of reminded me of myself.

_Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

I notice that my life has really changed since I went to the feudal era. I used to be the scared petite middle schooler who didn't know anything about the hardships of life. I would run from anything that didn't look remotely human and argued about petty things. Now that I work for one I the worlds top corporations, Tashio Corp. I know the hardship people who actually get down and dirty working and I avoid, if I can, all petty little arguments.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

I smiled at my accomplishments. The things that I have done I would have never thought that I would be about to do it. And I would do it over in a heart beat.

_La Da Da Da Da Da_

Turning the corner I seen the shrine steps, just as the song ended.

End P.O.V.


	2. My Birthday Present from Sesshoumaru?

Disclaimer: I wish I did own Inuyasha but sadly I don't. I don't own 'Imaginary' by Evanescence and 'Shadow of the Day' by Linkin' Park

Crowded's Sequel: Imperial Judgments

'Thinking'

"Talking"

_**Flashback**_

Summary: It has been three years since Kagome has returned to her time after completing the jewel and leaving her 'family' behind. Now it is her twenty-first birthday and she just completed college. She goes to a party that may result in her facing her past and returning there.

Chapter 2: My Birthday Present from Sesshoumaru?

Kagome woke when the sunlight hit her in the face. Today was Saturday and her family wanted her out of there house. Apparently the president of the company was coming by with the caterers and the decorator later that day and she was not to be present. In fact her mother was sending her to a spa to exfoliate her, than to Anche Uso, a fancy Italian boutique, next to Salon de Modèle, a French salon were she hate getting her hair done at because they were so expensive, and finally back home for the actual party.

The miko got up out of bed and headed for her clothes that she had laid out for today. She then skipped to the bathroom. She was in a really good mood. Who wouldn't it was her twenty-first birthday party. She was finally the legal age to drink, in three days, and believe her she was going to drink today she was going to drink whether her mother said so or not. Kagome turned on the hot and cold water. She placed her had under the facets to check the temperature. When it was the right temperature, she put her favorite soap in the tub, a lavender and vanilla blind, and then she quickly stripped in jumped in. Well not jump for the fear of what her mom would say something if water was all on the floor.

The water relaxed her senses. She breathes in the blended soap. She let her nerves find Nirvana. Kagome let out a sigh of relief. After today she just knew that this was going to the best part. She didn't care too much about the party or hanging out with her friends today. Okay so hanging out with her friends sounded really nice. Kaiya and Ayumi are really fun to hang out with. Especially when Kaiya goes off into her own world and began to talk about how Hojo is a bad husband. It truly is funny because Kagome and Ayumi cannot picture Hojo as the type of husband that is bad, but Kaiya insist that he is.

Kagome stood out the water, letting it droplets drop back into the tub. She drained the tub, and then stepped into the shower to wash off any excess soap foam. She rotated her neck to relax any tense muscle that didn't in to hot soak. After making sure that all the soap foam was off of her she stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel to dry off with, and got dressed. She then went over to the sink, grabbed her toothbrush, and proceed in making her teeth sparkle.

She walked out of the bathroom and headed down stairs to the kitchen. There she found her mother fixing breakfast, as usual. Her brother was probably still sleep and jiji-chan cleaning the shrine. Her mother had a big smile on her face as she glanced at her daughter. The food from the skillet smelled heavenly. Kagome could only guess what it was, her favorite Western dish, egg, beacon, and sausages. From the looks of it Mrs. Hirgurashi had already finished to meat portion of the dish. Kagome let the drool lop from her mouth. Mrs. Hirgurashi scowled at her. Just because today was her birthday didn't mean she could do whatever she pleased at the table. With a quick "Sorry mom" Kagome whipped her mouth and the table with a paper towel.

"Thank you and would you be a dear and go wake up Sota for me. Then go get dad from outside." Her mom asked.

"Sure." Then she went upstairs to wake her little brother that now almost towered over her. Either way he was still her younger sibling, be it short or tall. The best part about being the oldest is the creative way you get to wake your siblings up. Kagome smiled at that thought. She went into the bathroom and filled a bucket up with hot water. When she had used cold water her brother was only thirteen and was having to most _interesting_ dream about his girlfriend, Hitomi. So she accidentally helped him out. That didn't happen again and wouldn't.

Kagome tipped toed into the sixteen's room holding to bucket to her side as to not drop any water. She made it over to her brother's bed just as he moans and turned over. Ah, the boner she was not looking forward to, this puts the hot water test on hold for a while. She placed the water by the bed and leaned down to her brother's ear.

"Sota if you don't wake up I will send Hitomi up here."

Her answer was him moaning again. She shrugged and continued a little louder.

"I know where you keep your hidden stash of 'personal pleasure' magazines. I am sure your girlfriend would love to know you have them."

He seemed to stir just a little, but she wanted him to fully wake.

"Ok you leave me no choice. Hitomi come on and let me show you his favorite website."

That go him, he shot up out of bed and landed in the hot water. She looked down and smiled. Her hot water didn't go unused. Her brother yelped and hopped out of the water. She just sat back and watched trying not to laugh. Once he calmed down he looked over at his sister. He glared daggers at her. If that glare could kill she would be a pile of bloody mess upon her brother's floor.

"That wasn't funny." Sota growled.

"Yes it was." Kagome laughed."

"I'll show you funny." In which he ran at her.

Kagome shrieked and dodged out of her brother way. She ran down the stairs just as he took a grab at her shirt. She ran until she found her jiji-chan sweeping the stairs. She had long ago left Sota behind, but she kept running just in case.

"Gramps come in." Kagome said out of breath.

"Alright I'm coming." Was his reply.

Kagome smiled as she watched her grandfather waddle up the steps. She could never understand how he could come up those steps without hurting something on his person. It felt like she would die sometimes when she came up them. She just guessed after such a long time you just get use to it because it didn't hurt every time. When her jiji-chan reached her, they turned around to go inside. As they were passing by the well she felt an eerie felling coming from it. Something wasn't right about the aura. She took a glance at it. She felt the impulse to go towards it. She knew if she did it would only cause her turmoil, something she didn't want to experience at this time. Once she passed to Goshinboku she felt the weird aura again. When she got to the house she felt both pulse.

She paused.

_(Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, paper flowers) __[X2_

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name_

Kagome turn in the direction of the God Tree and the well house. It was like it was calling out to me.

_Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story_

She shook her head she must have just imagine it.

_[Chorus:__  
In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)_

She turned to go inside once more. They pulsed twice this time. She spun around and ran towards the Goshinboku. There she seen the mark where Inuyasha was pin glowing slightly. She touched it and it burned. Something wasn't right.

_Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos - your reality_

Wave her hand a little she touch the spot again. There she seen what she thought was her mind playing tricks on her. Inuyasha was human in the daytime glancing at the tree crying. She knew that had to be impossible. Inuyasha was half-human not full. She see shook that image out of her head.

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

She rounded when she felt the well aura flare. That was hard to believe. Why would the well call out to her so intensely? Surely that image of Inuyasha wasn't true. Kagome walked with caution to the well house. She slid open the door and looked inside. It all looked the same. Same well built in the middle surrounded by the same old dirt and dust.

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)_

The well pulse a bluish-purple light then died. Kagome walked to it and placed both hands on the lid. Images of the inu-hanyou flash before her. There he was standing by the well in his hanyou form gazing lonely into it with Shippo posted on his shoulder. Him on his human night looking up at the stars with tears cascading down his cheeks. Another with him wishing on the jewel, next him changing into a human, and then him grabbing Tetseiga and throwing it into the well. Her eyes widen and she glanced into the well. There it was, the handle barely being seen though the years of being down there. She screamed the inu's name at the top of her lungs. She collapsed onto the floor of the well house.

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light_

She couldn't believe what she had just seen, even if she had proof sitting at the bottom of the well.

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)_

Kagome curled herself into a ball and rocked back and forth. She pictured what she seen in revered action. Inuyasha wasn't human and he was just fine with Tetseiga at his hip.

_I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)_

_(Paper flowers)_

Shaken she stood. The miko stumble as she made her way to the house. Sliding the shoji door open she wanted to just be held by her mom. She felt like a little girl confused about something bad that just happen. She schooled her face. Negated whatever she just seen and went in the kitchen. Her family just looked up at her. She smiled and took her seat at the table. Her plate was already fixed; she had to thank her mother for that.

"What took you so long, sis?" Sota asked with his mouth full.

"I just wanted some fresh air." Kagome mumbled.

Mrs. Hirgurashi looked at her daughter with a knowing look. She knew Kagome had went to the well and Goshinboku. She also felt the strange feeling coming from them but dismissed it. She didn't think anything of it until she seen her oldest go towards the God Tree. She didn't know what was going on until Kagome ran towards the well house. Something had bother her and sent her running towards the well. She began to worry when Kagome didn't come out right away. Ika thought that Kagome had jumped into the well but that was not possible because she had seen Kagome deliberately avoid the well house up until today. Her worries died when she seen her daughter reappear from the hut. She fixed her a plate and set it down, and then finished eating.

"Kagome when you are finish could I talk to you?" Ika asked her daughter.

"Sure mom." Kagome said after she swallowed having better table manners then her brother.

After everyone finished their breakfast Kagome helped her mom with the dishes. Her mother seemed edgy about something. Maybe it was the way she was acting she wasn't sure. She watched as her mom placed the last dished down and motion for her to follow her into the living room.

"Kagome what is bothering you?" Never the one to beat around the bush, Ika asked.

"Nothing." Kagome said looking down into her lap.

"I seen you what you were doing outside. Does it have anything to do with Inuyasha?"

"Umm…"

"You don't have to tell me now if something is wrong, but when you're ready you can come to me anytime."

"Thank you mama."

"Now make sure you have everything Ayumi and Kaiya will be here any moment."

As if on queue the door bell rung. Kagome slipped on her shoes on the way to the door scream that she was coming. When she opened the door there stood her best friends who screamed to the top of there lungs- HAPPY BIRTHDAY! - In which had the miko laughing at how red their faces where, Ayumi being the reddest of two for she was almost a pale as Kagome. Still flushed Kaiya grabbed Kagome and pulled her out the door and Ayumi yelled to Mrs. Hirgurashi that they where leaving.

Laughter could be heard from inside from Sota and Ika. Ika looked out the window still worried about what made her daughter cheerful mood do a one-eighty. She just had to shrug it off until Kagome came to her and told her. In the mean time she should get the shrine ready for the party this evening. She went to pick up the phone and called her daughter's boss.

"Hello, may I speak to Mr. Tashio." She asked politely.

"This is he. Is she gone?" Responded the baritone voice on the other line.

"Yes."

"We will be there in an hour. See you than."

"See you than." With that the line was disconnected. Ika smirk her daughter was in for a big surprise.

Kagome P.O.V.

I wanted to scream 'I was being kidnapped' at the top of my longs. I didn't know that Kaiya had such a strong grip. She had dragged me down the shrines steps and shoved me into the back of her light blue Porce. Ayumi climbed into the front and Kaiya got into the drivers side. I scrambled to put on my seatbelt before the crazy-driver-of-a-friend took off. The engine roared to life just as the belt locked. She had to hit the pedal extremely too hard for us to go shooting down the road the fast. I couldn't figure out how Hojo let her drive at all. She drives like a bat out of Hell. So I don't need to be thinking about Hell right now but hey.

We arrived at the spa in about five minutes. I could guarantee that this place is a good half an hour drive from where I live. She had to driving thirty over the speed limit and she had to have a navigation system in this car to avoid all traffic. There was an accident in this direction I know for sure, seen it on the news this morning. I glanced around us to make sure no police cars were following us. I slowly, with very reserve caution, unbuckled the seatbelt. I reached for the door handle to open it but found it was locked from the outside. Did I look like a kid to them? They didn't have to lock me in. I pouted and watched as they talked to someone outside the spa. Alright now I looked like a kid but come on that is so unfair that they locked me in the car. When they finish talking to the male figure, they came over to the car with grins on their faces. I didn't like that one bit.

They open they door and grabbed me. I was blind folded and next cuffed. Now they were really freaking me out. They lead me into the building. The place had loud music playing in the background. What spa has loud music playing in the background? Isn't this place supposed to make you relax, not anxious? I felt myself being placed in a chair that was very comfortable. They took the blind fold off and I nearly fell out of the chair. I was in no spa I was in a male strip club. I wander why I couldn't tell this place from the outside. I looked up at my two smiling friends.

"You two know this isn't a spa right?"

"Oh we know and we also know that you were going to try to hide your eyes from these fantastic men's bodies, the reason for the handcuffs. Now sit back in watch the show." Kaiya said. Did I every mention that this _married _woman had a perverted side? If I didn't she does and it reveals Miroku's. I just pray my godchild does not take after either of his parents. If he is like his father then he is going to be way too nice and anything like his mother and I am going to worry about not having any god-grandchildren. And I want me some god-grandchildren and I will imprint that into his head.

I sighed and looked at the stage. The show hadn't started yet but I can tell I am not going to enjoy it without embarrassment. I breathe in deeply when the room went black.

"Enjoy the show." Ayumi said, and then they left.

Now I really, badly wanted to scream. Those double crossing, good for nothing friends of mine just ditched me at a strip bar with the….

…sexiest man I have ever seen. Drool fest the man was hot. Nice wash board abs, long brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and a 'front' that would make any girl cum in there pants. I should know I almost did. When he turned around I wanted to grab onto those to nice, ass cheeks.

Woh. Where the heck did that come from? I had spent too long with Miroku and have been spending too much time with Kaiya. Damn I turned into them. I just couldn't stop looking and the show lasted for a good hour before it was over. All those men I was in Heaven. When I came back down was when those two came back.

"Had fun?" Ayumi asked.

"Yeah I did up until you two came back."

"I told you she was going to have tons of fun." Kaiya said.

"And I told you that she was going to be mad if we stopped them." Ayumi said smiling.

My eye brow twitched as I stared at them. They had this all planned out. Damn them!

End P.O.V.

They helped her up out of the chair before uncuffing her. They all walked out of they club to the car. This time Kagome took shot gun and Ayumi sat in the back. Kaiya eased on the gas pedal this time and they went into the city like normal commuters. They made it the actual spa for there treatments. Each woman loved there masseuse especially Ayumi who got the man's phone, cell, and work number. They laughed when she gave them an innocent look. They got into the car and when to Anche Uso to pick up their dresses and shoes. Then they were off to Salon de Modèle to get their hair and make-up done. Kagome hair is style in a wavy ponytail with two wavy tails in front. She has a light blush on her face and cherry lip-gloss on. Ayumi's hair was pressed straight with blond highlights. She has black eyeliner on and pink lipstick on. Kaiya was similar to Kagome's except she had her hair straight with blue highlights. She had on a very small amount of blush, blue eyeliner, and banana lip-gloss. They tried to get Kagome to get red highlights but she said no, left no room for argument. When everything was done and everyone looking good they headed back to the shrine.

When they arrived you could see everyone talking and mingling with others. The stairs held some of Sota's friends just sitting there bored to death. Why they came, they only knew. They stepped out of the Porce to join to growing crowd at the bottom of the steps. The bored boys glanced up at the girls as the ascended the steps. Kagome had a feeling that they were sitting there to catch a glimpse under of any female dress or skirt that was too short. As she passed she guessed right as they looked up all of their dresses. Their dresses weren't short but they weren't long either. Kaiya kicked one of them and they all stood at attention.

"You will go up to the party and stop looking up girls' skirts, right?" Kaiya said cracking her knuckles. Scary really.

The boys nodded and ran up the stairs.

Kagome laughed that was way too funny, the looks on their faces anyways.

They made it up the stairs. The miko looked around to survey all that came. As she could see everyone from her department, every female at the job, and some of the males from different floors. I saw Eri and Yuka who, as predicted, stuck out like sore thumbs just glancing around. They truly look uncomfortable sitting at one of the tables. Kagome saw Hitomi talking to one of the designers from the clothing department. Hitomi had told Kagome last year that she was going to go to college to become a designer. Talking to someone in Tashio Corp. was a good sign in the right direction for that career. Still glancing she passed a person with a silver head. She did a double take there near her house talking to her mother was Sesshoumaru. Her breath hitched in her throat. Like she was in a trance she walked over to them. They stopped talking when she made it there. Sesshoumaru smiled at her. Ika left the two alone to join in the mingling.

"Happy early birthday Kagome." The Taiyoukai's baritone voice said.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru. But how did you know of this." She said waving her hand towards the crowd.

"I am the one who organized it, with the help of your mother of course."

Kagome's mouth dropped, "your Mr. Tashio?"

"Yes, close your mouth before you catch flies."

Her mouth snapped shut. Since when do Sesshoumaru crack jokes? She was about to speak again when she heard the shrill of her name. Turning they both saw Yuka and Eri heading their way.

"Where have you been we have been looking all over for you?" Yuka said.

"Sorry guys I just arrived." Kagome said faking a smile

"Well we are glad you are here. So who is your friend?" Eri said eyeing the inu-youkai like he was a piece of candy.

"This is Sesshoumaru Tashio the president of the company I work for and an old friend."

"Wow. How did you two meet?"

"Through my brother." Sesshoumaru answered. He was inwardly smirking at the young ningen in front of him.

"I'm his brother's ex."

"But Kagome I thought your ex was that two-timer?" Yuka said curiously.

Sesshoumaru's left eyebrow roused as he looked at the miko with curiosity. He didn't know that the hanyou and this miko were in a relationship. Apparently he was left out of the loop. Then again five hundred years in the past him and his otouto weren't on good terms.

"He was but his family and I still on speaking terms." Kagome said nervously looking at the Taiyoukai beside her.

"Is he here at the party?" Eri asked looking around.

"No he went to England to see some relatives." The inu-youkai said.

Kagome sighed in relief. She is really hoping that what Sesshoumaru had said was true because she wouldn't be able to deal with herself if those visions from earlier were true.

"Well Kagome I will see you around the party. Have fun."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru."

He inclined his head and left.

"Wow he seems so serious." Eri said

"No that is him everyday."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh but I am."

"Kagome, do you have another black or white dress because I feel very uncomfortable where with green dress." Yuka said wrapping her arms around herself.

"No but they didn't even tell me what to wear. I just picked it up at the boutique." Kagome half lied.

"Ah well lets party."

Kagome smiled at her friends. Some things you just can't change. She joined in on the activities. She danced, talked, and even had a small drinking contest with some of her coworkers. It was all fun including the dare Kaiya mad for Eri to go ask Sesshoumaru out. That had to be that most hilarious thing she had ever seen. Eri came back to them to tell them that he was married and shot the miko a glare. When she looked away laughing at how cherry faced Eri was. All the fun died down around midnight when everyone said their goodbyes.

Gramps had retired early, Sota too, to bed. That left Kagome, her mom, and Sesshoumaru to clean up everything. There was hardly anything to really pick up because many had put there trash in the trash pins lying around. Others being rude or drunk left their stuff everywhere. After everything was thrown away Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome to the side to talk to her.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"I have to tell you something about Inuyasha."

"Hmm…"

"He didn't go to England to visit relatives."

"Then where is he?"

"He died almost five hundred two years ago."

Kagome was going to laugh, but the look on the youkai's face said he was serious. Breathless she sat in a near by chair, "How?" was all she could be out.

"He wished he was human not too long after you returned home. He then traveled all over Japan looking for someone who would kill him. He came to me first…" Kagome looked up at him sharply. "…but I would not kill such a weak being. He was more pathetic then he was a half-demon."

Kagome began to sob. So the visions were true. Inuyasha did turn himself human. "Did he have the Tetseiga with him when he came to you?" She had to know. Did he throw his sword into the well or did some villager.

"He did not."

She collapsed onto the ground. Sobs racked her body but she didn't care. Inuyasha was dead and it was her fault.

"You could save him. Just return before it is too late." Sesshoumaru said kneeling down by her broken form.

"I can't. T-t-the jewel was how I was able to get b-b-back and f-forth to the f-f-f-feudal era." Kagome said in between sobs.

"Maybe Tetseiga could help you. Go to him miko he needs your help." With that the Taiyoukai stood and left.

Still crying Kagome ran into the house. She didn't stop running until she reached her room. She had ignored her mother's pleased for her to stop and tell her what happened. She went to her window and closed it. She looked at the Goshinboku, then quickly closed the blinds and collapsed.

_I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away_

She hugged herself. She did want to go back to help Inuyasha but she couldn't get back. Tetseiga, she doubted, would not be able to bring her back.

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only away_

She wanted more than anything to rewind so this had never happened. For that day to have never happen.

_And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you_

"_**One quick question for you half-breed." Kagome said no caring that he flinched when she said **__**half-breed.**__** She felt like she was worth nothing to him so she showed him how she felt. "Did you ever think that Kikyou is playing you for the fool you are?"**_

If she had never been cruel would he have turned human? That thought ran though her head as she thought of that harsh interrogation she gave him.

_And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you_

"_**I'm a hypocrite, Inuyasha? I don't go around making promises that I don't intend to keep.**_

She was a hypocrite, who was she kidding. She had told him that she would be by his side and she wasn't. Now he is gone.

_In cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay_

She looked over at her closet. Kagome stood to walk over to it. Once she was there she opened it and grabbed her yellow book bag. It still had all the supplies in it. It wasn't as heavy as before. She hulled it on her back and left her room.

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only way_

She looked at her room door then headed down stairs.

_And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you_

Ika was going up the stairs when a teary eyed Kagome was coming down with a very familiar book bag. She got anxious when her daughter passed her saying she would be back. Before she could even say something Kagome was gone.

_And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you_

Ika ran to the phone and dialed Sesshoumaru's number. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

_And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey_

Kagome reached the well house and slid her legs over the rim. Breathing in a deep breath she jumped in. Instantly she was teleported back to the Feudal Era.

_And the sun will set for you_

When she touch the soil and smell the air, she felt more grief. It didn't feel right like something change. It was more like someone and she knew it. Grabbing Tetseiga she climbed out of the well.

--At Sesshoumaru's House--

A shadow stood in the corner of the room gazing at the Taiyoukai in front of her. Smiling she walked out to sit in an armchair in the study. She had already felt the shift in time when Kagome passed through.

"I take it that she left."

"Hai and she will save him."

"You better hope so little one or there will be no you."

"I know."

"Shouldn't you be leaving?"

"Oh right. Well see you around Uncle Sess."

"See you soon Icice."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Done and I hope you like it. Thank Thank you:

-x-kagome-x- : Thanx for telling me about the errors.

unistar

angel-up-above-heaven: You could be whatever you want to be to me. Don't take that the wrong way I'm not gay. Just don't threaten me. You scared me a little when you reviewed to NYR. Oh the way Sesshy is mine.


	3. How Do I Breathe

Disclaimer: I wish I did own Inuyasha but sadly I don't. I don't own 'How Do I Breathe' by Mario

Crowded's Sequel: Imperial Judgments

'Thinking'

"Talking"

_**Flashback**_

'_Inuyasha's demon side'_

Summary: It has been three years since Kagome has returned to her time after completing the jewel and leaving her 'family' behind. Now it is her twenty-first birthday and she just completed college. She goes to a party that may result in her facing her past and returning there.

Chapter 3: How Do I Breathe

Inuyasha P.O.V.

_How do I breathe, yeah?  
How do I breathe, yeah?_

I am sitting in the middle of an old battle field wishing I was with the dead who lye at me feet. I know I sound pathetic but that is how I felt at this very moment. I felt dead. My heart and part of my soul left me three years ago. I was stupid enough to let her leave. Now look at me, a dirty, filthy, pathetic excuse for a human. I have search far and wide for someone to end my misery. I even went to Sesshoumaru. I could have sworn that he was going to laugh at me. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Kaede tried to save me from my turmoil but I ignored them. Now I have nowhere to go but to search the countryside and try to trick someone into my undoing.

_It feels so different being here,  
I was so used to be next to you,  
Life for me is not the same,  
There's no one to turn to._

I wanted to roar to the sky. If I was still a hanyou I probably would. I tried to shake it off but it seemed that I just kept pushing myself into more despair. When I tried to confine in Kikyou, she just pushed me aside and kept moving. I stayed at Kaede's for a while put everything around me reminded me of Kagome. Her sent had still lingered in the hut. I was driving me insane. To make matters worse for me Shippo kept whinnying about his mother.

_I don't know why I let it go too far,  
Starting over - it's so hard.  
Seems like everywhere I try to go,  
I keep thinking of you._

Walking I thought about all the times that we had argued. It was always about Kikyou. Why didn't I notice that before she left? Why didn't I notice that she was saving me from my own downfall? She opens the door that lead to the light. And I slammed it in her face because it was too bright and I was scared. I pushed her away because I was scared. I destroyed her heart that she had laid in my hands 'cause of fear.

_I just had a wake up call,  
Wishing that I never let you fall,  
Baby you are not to blame at all.  
Remember when I pushed you away._

If I had told her what I had felt for her. Told her my actual feeling, would she have left. A tear slipped past my closed lids. I had really fucked up.

_Baby if you knew I cared,  
You'd have never went nowhere (nowhere),  
Girl I should've been right there._

I continued to walk. There was a village near by. Luck me if I wanted to leave this place it would be on the night of the new moon. Maybe I could get someone to ram me in with a pitch fork if I told them I was a hanyou and tonight was my human night, they would believe me. I didn't want to be here anymore without her.

_How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light?  
Where do I go  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me,  
How do I breathe?  
How do I breathe?_

As the village neared I could remember every little detail of the first new moon I spent with Kagome. It was fighting the spider-head demon. We got trapped in a room at the village shrine with Tetseiga's sheath jammed into the door. She was comforting me because I was poisoned. I had slipped and told her that she had smelled nice. I could still smell her sent. Laughing I thought back on another event that I had slipped up on, when she had just met Sesshoumaru. Oh wow that was rich, when we were fighting and she was able to pull out Tetseiga and we weren't. It was also the first time the sword had transformed for me. I had told her to shut up so I could protect her. My heart slipped as I remember her words about me being a hypocrite. Guess she was right. Now I know I have gone insane because I am finding this all funny.

_Girl I'm losin' my mind.  
Yes I made a mistake.  
I thought that you would be mine.  
Guess the joke was on me._

Tears were spilling everywhere by the time the sun had set. I had no reason to sleep because all my dreams where about the young miko from the future. The future… She took me there so many times. I have met her family and friends. I became her otouto's idol. Guess I am not anymore. I wouldn't be surprise if he wished me dead by now. Knowing her friends they would have set her up with some guy. I growled at that thought. I just hope that if they did succeed in that that she was happy.

_I wish I knew where you could be.  
Another dude is replacing me,  
God this can't be happening._

_**My body stiffen when I seen Kikyou's soul collectors. I knew she was beckoning me to her and I wasn't sure I should go. I have a bad feeling about this and that feeling is starting to itch at me at the moment. I look down at Kagome and she just gives me a confuse look then point off in the direction in which Kikyou was. I just stared at her knowing that couldn't be a good sign. She was up to something and I was about to fall directly in it. I stood and jumped off in the opposite direction away from everyone.**_

"FUCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It startled the animals as they ran away from me. I shouldn't have gone to that dead bitch. I knew something was up. She played me like Kagome had said she did. I was a fool.

_I just had a wake up call (call),  
Wishing that I never let you fall (fall),  
Baby you are not to blame at all.  
When I was the one that pushed you away  
Baby if you knew I cared (cared),  
You'd have never went nowhere (nowhere),  
Girl I should've been right there._

Kagome had been fed up with me like Shippo said. Shippo the little kitsune, whom mother I ran away. What kind of guy runs a child's mother away? I know, the kind that doesn't give a fuck about anyone else. I couldn't even protect someone as innocent as a small kit, which before this happen, had looked up to me as a father. I don't know why he didn't even try to seek revenge. Instead he had comforted me. _ME! _ I truly felt lower than low.

_(And I wonder...)  
How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light?_

My heart truly broke when that little kit ran away. Next, also fed up with me Sango and Miroku left too. It was like I was I curse and she the cure. Kaede still welcomed me but I felt like a burden on here when everyone else had left. When I finally left I cried 'til I could barely breathe. I didn't go far though. I went to the well and stood there for a while. I had pulled out the jewel and wished myself human.

"_**Inuyasha ye know that ye are always welcome to stay if ye like." Kaede said.**_

_**I looked down at the floor and shook my head. "I cannot burden you with my presence here."**_

"_**Ye are no burden Inuyasha."**_

"_**Of course I'm not." I said looking towards that door. "But I feel like a burden and I don't want too so I'm going to leave. Goodbye Kaede." I walked out the door. That was also the first and last time that I didn't insult the old miko.**_

_**I walked until I got to the well. I just stood there wishing she would come back and say this was just a horrible joke. But I knew that this was no joke. No one played this type of joke one someone.**_

_Where do I go  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me (I'm saying),  
How do I breathe?  
How do I breathe?_

_**I took the jewel from my hoari and just looked at it. It wasn't tainted by my demonic blood which surprised me. Tightening my fist around it I wished I was human. As I was wishing, tears splashed down onto it. I could hear my demon side.**_

'_**You damn half-breed. What the fuck are you doing? Why the hell are you getting rid of me? With me you could...'**_

_**He didn't get to finish because the jewel had destroyed it. When I looked around everything seemed dulled. I grabbed Tetseiga and tossed it down the well. I felt both pulse on contact but ignored it. **_

_I can't get over you no (No)_

_Baby I don't want to let go_

_Girl you need to come home_

_Back to me_

_Cause girl you made it hard to breathe_

_When your not with me_

_**I had turned off the light. Now I was closing the door. There was no way I would be able to see her again. There was no way for her to see me again. I am signing my life over to death as soon as I find a way. My first start is Sesshoumaru. I head toward the West hoping that he would do me this favor. **_

_(Tell me)  
How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light?  
Where do I go (where, oh, where)  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me,  
How do I breathe?_

Now I wanted to laugh at that memory. Why the hell I thought going to aniki was the best idea? See there is proof that I am going insane. Since when have I ever referred Sesshoumaru as _big brother_? Never. Maybe Hell did freeze over and I am actually dead. I entered the village to see only see a few drunken men and a few whores. Oh this should be easy. I could piss off one of them that have a sword on their waist.

_How do I breathe?  
__[Some speaking starts__  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see (how will I see)  
When your love brought me to the light (baby, baby)?_

I walk up to one of them and punch them in the face. He staggers back a little before looking at me.

"You got nerve punk." He then charges me. I don't move. Just as he was about to pull out his sword an arrow flies in between us.

We look over and there standing with another arrow to be let loose, stood my greatest fear and hope.

_Where do I go (where do)  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me (you're not with me),  
How do I breathe (how do I breathe)?  
How do I breathe?_

"Kagome…"

-----------------------------------------------------

A.N. Done with this for the time being. I had to give you this insert so no one tries to server my head because Inuyasha died. Remember over five-hundred years has already passed after Sesshoumaru told Kagome that Inuyasha is dead. No crying please I have a soft spot for people who cry. Sesshy is mine but you could borrow him sometimes.

foxtale3

unistar

Palmerdreams


	4. Lady Kagome! Okaasan!

Disclaimer: I wish I did own Inuyasha but sadly I don't. 

unistar

Sannah: You're right there are tons of stories where Kagome is trying to commit suicide after leaving the Sengoku Jidai. I am one who is sick and tired of it so I thought for a change I would have her be the heroine that she actually is. Inuyasha being turned him I know is probably his worst fear, but I wanted to switch his and Kagome's role for once. He is supposed to suffer for what he did to Kagome. So one of his punishment he bestowed on himself is that is him being human. That is not going to stay that way for long there is a twist to make him make hanyou. I can't get rid of those adorable ears.

angel-up-above-heaven: Yes we can share him and any other silver-hair god you could think of. I have a few very interesting pictures, if you want them, of Sesshy. 

TheMikoShivae

littlewhitelie91

Crowded's Sequel: Imperial Judgments

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Summary: It has been three years since Kagome has returned to her time after completing the jewel and leaving her 'family' behind. Now it is her twenty-first birthday and she just completed college. She goes to a party that may result in her facing her past and returning there.

Chapter 4: Lady Kagome/Okaa-san!

The miko walked towards the village that was on the edge of Inuyasha's Forest. She could hear the hustle and bustle coming from the area. Quickening her pace she wandered what was going on in the village. It was a quite farming village when she had left. Passing the Goshinboku she shivered at the imagines she got. She shook her head and continued on.

Once she entered the village it was nothing like she remembered. Markets litter the area. Little kids ran around playing while parents worked the stands. In three years the village had became a trading area. She had to say she is impressed. She walked around to see what was being traded and sold. There was food of all kinds, but mainly rice was being traded. She saw a few stands that sale weapons, toys, and trinkets. She saw a few whore houses and that didn't impress her one bit. She thought it was disgusting. She then saw a stand that sold clothes. She looked down at what she was wearing. She had forgotten that she still had on her dress from the party. She walked over to the stand and picked out an old priestess garbs.

"That belonged to the late priestess Kaede. She was a strong woman, lived long too." The salesman said.

Kagome looked up at him. "Kaede-sama died?"

"Yes a few months back. Did you know of her?" Kagome face saddens.

"Hai, we were friends."

"You look much too young to have been friends with her."

"I don't pick my friends who are around my age."

"Oh. The name is Kachiro, may I ask yours?"

"Kagome…"

"Lady Kagome?" Kachiro seemed surprised.

"Hai…"

"Welcome back milady." He said happily.

"Glad to be back. Kachiro-san can you tell me where I could find Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?"

"The taijiya, monk and kitsune just passed through here. They maybe at one of the taverns." He then pointed out which where they went.

"Thank you. How much is the clothes?"

"For a friend of Kaede-sama it is free of charge."

Kagome inclined her head in acknowledgement before saying good-bye. She walked in the direction on the taverns. She found many huts and children playing. Among the children, she saw one with red-orange hair. That said one head snapped up quickly from playing some game on the ground. The head turned in ever direction until it came onto her. She braced herself for impact. It didn't come at once like she would have thought instead it progressed. First the boy sniffed the air in reassurance. Next he stood and walked timidly towards her. She wanted to laugh at him. When he got to her feet he looked up at her as if she really wasn't there.

"Shippo…" Kagome said opening her arms up wide. He instantly jumped into them. She heard him sniffling into her dress. She smiled motherly as she held her adopted son.

"Kaa-san it is really you." Shippo said. She rocked him back and forth until her calmed down. Then she looked into his emerald eyes with love. She was glad to have her son back into her embracement and he was glad to be there. "Are you staying this time?"

"This time I think I am." He smiled at her. She carried him into the sea of kids and sat down with him next to one of the taverns. "Could you tell me where Sango and Miroku are?"

"Their at the tavern across from us. Miroku is playing the same old tricks." Kagome laughed at that. The monk was good she had to give him that. He always managed to get them a room when they were traveling. "I'll go tell him to make sure that there is an extra room because your back." She nodded and watched him scurry off.

As he was gone for the time being she looked around. She remembered a few faces around her but nothing else. It had truly changed since she had left. She had changed since than too. She was more mature. She could say that the village matured too. She laughed at that. She was comparing her growing up with a village progress. She was pulled out of her thoughts when a slap rang from across the way. Still smiling she knew who it was. Some things just don't change. Even though those two are married, the taijiya still slaps the poor man.

Sango emerged from the building. She looked across from her at her 'sister'. Her eyes watered at just the sight of her. When Shippo came and told her that his kaa-san was outside she didn't believe him. She still didn't when she had slapped Miroku. She was only outside to calm herself down before she did anything rash. But when she saw Kagome sitting across from her, she just couldn't help but to be overwhelmed with joy. The taijiya ran over to the miko sitting down on the ground, mindful of the young ones playing around to not run into one of them. She ran right up to her, dropped to her knees, and hugged her, not missing a beat in doing so.

"Gods, Kagome I missed you so much."

"I know I missed you too Sango." Kagome said hugging her back. Sango's grip tightens around the miko torso. The said person gasped. Sango quickly pulls away and mumble a shy sorry. Kagome just laughed. She found herself doing that a lot today.

Next the monk came outside to see where his wife was. He saw her kneeling down and hugging someone. When she moved his mouth near hit the floor. There was his little 'sister' sitting there smiling on the ground. Shippo told them that she was out here but that, he thought, was a lie. Smiling, he walked over to the grinning females.

"Lady Kagome I am glad you are back." Miroku said holding his hand out for her to hug him.

Kagome stood and went to hug him. By the time the hug had ended there had been two groping and one blushing monk with a hand print on his face. Both curtsey of Kagome Hirgurashi.

"Sango did you know that Miroku seemed kind of small down there?" Kagome watched in amusement as Sango's face turned bright red. Either it was from embarrassment or anger or a combination of both so wasn't sure. She was positive she was about to find out.

"I…uh…umm…I haven't…notice." Embarrassment defiantly.

"You mean that you two haven't…"

"Kagome! There are kids around." Sango said turning another shade of red.

"Chill I wasn't going to say it."

Sango looked at her suspiciously. Miroku recovered and looked at the miko in surprise once more. He never thought he would get groped in return to groping someone else. He saw his wife eyeing Kagome. He didn't know what happen since he was knocked unconscious from the miko's right hand.

"Why don't we go in? I managed to get a room. I am sure I can get a room for you Lady Kagome." Miroku said.

Sango looked at him like he was crazy. "She is sharing the room with us. I don't trust you."

"Sango you are married though." Kagome said.

"I am mad at him."

Kagome whispered in her ear. "You're not mad. You are on your period."

Sango blushes. "I am not."

"Yeah right." Kagome disagreed with her. She headed towards the tavern. She caught the kitsune just as he bounded out the door. She turned around and looked at her friends. "I am going to take a nap. See you later. Shippo do you want to come with me?"

"Sure." He said after he eyes lit up.

She smiled at him and went into the building. She turned to the owner and asked for the room. He showed her the room. As they walked up the stairs, the miko marveled at how sturdy they were and how the hall held beautiful paintings. 'They must have been building it when I was still here. I wonder why I never noticed it.' Shrugging she continued on. The man went down another hall that held more paintings of monks, priestesses, and youkai. He gave her the room next to a monk purifying a youkai. It made her and the kit a bit restless, but they thanked him anyways and went in to get some shut eye.

Night fell over them rather quickly. Kagome have finished taking her nap looked around to see the couple snuggled up together. She gave the view a small smile. She stood and exited the room. She went outside for some air. She saw a few women and drunken men outside. As she walked by a stand that was still open she bought a bow and arrow. She still had some money from when she was there before. Returning to the tavern she saw a brawl about to break out. As she got closer she saw who were about to start fighting.

"You got nerve punk." One man slurred before charging at his opponent. His opponent just stood there ready for the man when he came.

Kagome sighed she didn't need two men to look after. Notching an arrow onto the bow she aimed in between them. Letting it loose it sailed right passed the man charging almost nicking him. Both men looked towards her. She had already notched another before hand. The charging man looked at her with a sneer.

"Woman, mind your business and go back to work."

Her brow twitched "Apparently you don't know who I am?"

"Than who are you, but a common whore?" The man laughed.

"Kagome…" The drunken man's opponent said.

The said person looked over at the other man, who was just staring at her. He looked awfully familiar to her. His violet eyes, high cheek structure, ebony hair, and …fire rat robes? Her eyes widen. There was a human Inuyasha standing in front of her. Tonight was the night of the new moon. However she had heard that he was full time human. Judging by the way he looked he haven't been taking care of himself very well.

"Inuyasha…" She took a step towards him.

"Oh so you two know each other." The drunken man said addressing Inuyasha. "Tell me, was she a good fuck?" That comment got him another punch, but much harder, in the face.

Tears coming from her eyes she ran up to the hanyou turned human. She hugged him to her. She felt him tense. Kagome pulled away and looked into his eyes. They held so much sadness she wanted to beat herself up for it. She knew that she had put that sadness there. If she had looked closer she would have seen the guilt there too. He felt guilty that she had left in the first place.

Inuyasha watched had she ran up and hugged him. He tense when she wrapped her arms around him. He felt her pull away. Looking into her face he saw her eyes held guilt and sadness. He didn't understand why she had felt those feelings. He also saw happiness in those brown orbs. That he could understand. She was probably happy to see him again. He knew when morning came she was going to bash him across the head for using the jewel to turn himself human. He watched as she pulled back arms length only to grab his hand and drag him further into town. She pulled him all the way to a tavern, up the stairs, and into a room. If he had not known better he would have said she had pulled him into there to have sex with him. Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room he saw bodies sleeping on futons. He realized that it was Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. He was surrounded by his pack again. Inuyasha felt strange being there. He was about to leave when he heard Shippo's voice.

"Inuyasha?"

Looking down the kitsune was standing at his feet. Those emerald eyes gazing up at him with sleep still present in them. In his hazy state, Inuyasha wondered how he was even standing. The kitsune blinked a couple of times before he was completely awake. Inuyasha watched as the kit lift his arms to be picked up. He did just that. The kit still didn't weigh a thing. Shippo snuggled into his chest and began to sob. Inuyasha petted his head not knowing how to sooth the child.

Kagome gazed softly at the seen. It made her heart swell knowing she was back amongst her family. Everyone was here. He son, brother and sister, and the man she still loved. Walking over to her two boys she ushered them to sit with her.

"You need to sleep wench." Inuyasha said.

"Still the same old Inuyasha."

"Keh." He smiled something he hasn't done in over three years.

She smiled back and leaned into his shoulder. She petted Shippo and smiled when his eyes turned to her. She felt the man next to her put on of his arms around her. She leaned more into him. They cuddle up next to each other. Neither realized that they had fallen to sleep. Nor did they see the knowing eyes of the couple a few feet from the looking.

The said couple moved more towards each other. They kissed. Then they lay back down to sleep. Things were about to turn around for the good.

-----------------------------

A.N: Done until next time. Those of you who were curious about who Icices is. She will be introduced more fully next chapter.


	5. Icice Tashio Our What?

Disclaimer: I wish I did own Inuyasha but sadly I don't. I don't own 'Kryptonite' by Purple Ribbon All-stars nor 'Beautiful Girls (Suicidal)' by Sean Kingston

Crowded's Sequel: Imperial Judgments

'Thinking'

"Talking"

'_Demon Talking'_

(English)

_**Flashback**_

Summary: It has been three years since Kagome has returned to her time after completing the jewel and leaving her 'family' behind. Now it is her twenty-first birthday and she just completed college. She goes to a party that may result in her facing her past and returning there.

Chapter 5 Icice Tashio…Our What!?

The sky is blue. The wind blew wonderful across the green grass. It was a nice day with the sun out. Nothing could ruin the day. Unless _she _wanted to. A young girl stood over looking the village below. Her green jacket bellowed in the wind. Her silver mane blew along with it. She looked as if she didn't have a care in the world. And quite frankly she didn't. She couldn't even hear anything but the music playing from her mp3 player.

_Time an' time again I turn back round an' tell C-Bone  
Grab kurl on out my book bag, I smell dro' all on you homes  
Suppose the po-po get whiff of the spliff dat you just smoke, dem folk gon trip  
Probably will cause canines, move it the side of the road lets take a sniff (arff)_

She barked only with the dogs and laughed.

_  
Shit, the only thing we ridin' dirty is GBK cd, Tackleberry  
So may we be on our Mary way  
Cuz you just ain't gon find no yah  
Play, I got a tough team of attorneys  
Make a judge lean like he sippin syrupy  
They play dur-ty, he cain't touch me  
Verdict be not guilty, search me_

_Chevy ridas, slangin' powders, Simpson Rd., Dixie Hills  
Diamond pressed against dat wood, candy paint, spinnin' wheels  
Grind Time rap game, remember bitches Killer Kill  
Purple Ribbon rollin' o's, an' we all be on dat Kryp_

_I I I I I be on it all night, man I be on it (day day)  
All day straight up pimp  
If you want me you can find me in da_

_AAAHHH, (I'm on it)  
AAAHHH, (I'm on it)  
AAAHHH, (I'm on it)  
AAAHHH, (I'm on it)  
Whooo  
AAAHHH, (I'm on it)  
AAAHHH, (I'm on it)  
AAAHHH, (I'm on it)  
AAAHHH, (I'm on it)  
I'm on dat Kryp-to-nite (I'm on it)  
I'm on dat Kryptonite (I'm on it)  
I'm on dat Kryp-to-nite (I'm on it)  
I'm on dat Kryptonite (I'm on it)_

_Boy stoooppp hahahaha_

The sound was hypnotic. She had it on repeat. She danced her way into the forest. The Goshinboku stood tall and proud in her father's forest. Speaking of her father he had strictly forbidden her to listen to any rap. She listened like every other teen. In one ear out the other. This song was never to be played in the house. Her golden-brown eyes looked up at the tree. She jumped into the highest branch. She had to wait until everyone was outside for her to make her appearance. Her nature was to get on everyone's nerve. She was a menace, as her Uncle Koga called her. She had to say that it was true. She loves the job description too.

She remembers the time she was left at Koga and Ayame's place when she was three. It was all fun and games until she had 'accidentally' cut the male ookami's ponytail off. That got her grounded and no pocky for a week. She pouted for the week. She also had to apologize to Koga, though her father had said she really didn't, that got him a sit into the hot summer's pavement.

Looking up into the canopy, the inu-hanyou got lost in thought. The music was still blasting in her ear. She had remembered when her little brother got stuck up there. The little boy was wailing at the top of his lungs for hours. No one knew how he had gotten up there. The only reason he was stuck was because his hair got caught onto a branch. Her mother said since he was so smart to get up there, he was smart enough to get his hair from caught in the branch. Her father was livid and helped the pup out. He had gotten a good scowl from both their parents. If memories served her right he never did get back into the tree.

The God Tree…Her family had told her so much about the tree it had truly amazed her. Her family's history is kind of surrounded by the tree. When she had her about her family's adventure in class she had dozed off having heard it over and over again. The teacher was so tired of her falling asleep and not paying attention he made her write and nine-page essay on the topic. A smirk graced her face when he had returned it with an 'A' on the top of it. So when she fell asleep in class he never question her on it.

She stopped her player to listen as the town came to life. Smiling to herself she jumped down. Her jeans momentarily snagged on a branch, ripping as she fell. Landing gracefully she walked towards the town. She whistled 'Beautiful Girls (Suicidal)' while swing player.

'_Your mother is right.'_

'About?'

'_Never finding a man.'_

'Will too. I am going to find one that will like me for me.'

'_Then don't look here.'_

She ignored to her youkai side. She looked around her at all the stands. She saw one where a smith was just laying out his weapons. She waited for him to leave for more stuff before going and taking one. She balanced to blade first. Next she strapped it to her waist and walked away. The smith just looked up in time to see her leave.

"Thief!" He shouted. Everyone around him just looked. The hanyou looked on too. "Get back here you half-breed." Her eyes widen. She looked down at her wrist. Slapping herself mentally, she forgot to put on her concealment charm. Doing an about-face she took off down to road. "I said get back here you brat."

"You want me, come and catch me." She shouted back. She turned and ran down a road that sold clothes and had the taverns. She saw here targets come outside. 'Perfect.' "Help me. A man is chasing me."

The group turned when someone called out for help. There was a hanyou female being chased by a smith. They waited until she had caught up and hid behind them. When the smith got there he was breathing hard.

"Give me that little thief."

"Thief?" The group turned to the girl. She gave them a small smile.

"I only wanted the sword." She said as she gestured towards her hip.

"Honey you have to give the sword back." Kagome said.

"Are you this girl's mother?" The smith asked.

"Yes she is." The hanyou said.

"Demon whore make her give me the sword before I have the whole town execute you both." Kagome grimaced. That was the second time in less than twenty-four hours she was called a whore.

"Don't disrespect her like that. She is a very powerful miko."

"No self respecting women beds a demon, especially a miko. This woman is no miko."

Inuyasha growled at him. He may not be a hanyou no more but what the man said just disrespected his mother. "She is a very powerful miko. And what would you know about respect you surly don't have any or you wouldn't have talked to any female like that."

The smith step back. For a brief moment he thought he saw Inuyasha eye's flash red. The girl behind them gasped and stepped back from the group.

Once again she wanted to hit herself. She forgot about the stone she had in her pocket. She remembered her Aunt Kagura's words. _**"Get too close to anyone whom used to have demonic powers and this stone will give them that power back."**_ That man had every right to be afraid. She forgot that one of the men in front of her used to have demonic abilities. She had to give him his powers back soon or that was going to keep occurring.

"I didn't mean to be disrespectful. Please have the sword young lady. I am sorry ma'am." The smith said in a hurry. Then he ran like he was on fire. The hanyou cracked a smile. It soon vanished when the adults of the group rounded on her. She grinned.

"Who are you?" Miroku asked.

"The name is Icice Tashio. I am sixteen. I lived in Tokyo for as long as I can remember. My mom said I was born in Texas, though. I have two brothers. One is adopted and my younger one is bio. I came from the future as you could tell." Icice explained.

"We didn't ask for your history." Inuyasha said.

"Feh." Icice said crossing her arms.

"You remind me of someone." Kagome said grinning.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I should I am his daughter." The hanyou said.

Everyone looked at her like she grew another head. "His/My daughter?"

"Hai."

"Who is your mother? And how is that possible?"

"Kagome and while I can tell you how that is possible. I would think the kitsune might be traumatized."

Everyone's face lit up. Kagome and Inuyasha were looking off into different directions. Shippo just looked confused.

"That is not what I meant." Inuyasha said. "What I meant if you're a hanyou won't I need to be too?"

"Oh I can't explain that at this time." She smiled innocently at him.

Kagome shook her head at her daughter. The girl was reckless. She reminded her of everything that she used to be…reckless. "Well Icice welcome…back? To this rat-tail group."

"(Thank you mom. Why didn't you ever tell me that Miroku was hot?)"

Kagome grinned. "(That is for me to know and not tell my child. Why are you checking out Miroku anyways? You are too young to be even thinking about guys.)"

Miroku glanced between the two when they began to speak a strange tongue and say is name.

"(I am not too young. You were a year younger than me when you realized that you like dad.)" Kagome glared at the kid. She was happy no one could understand them.

Quirking an eyebrow she mouth she would get her later. Icice blanched.


	6. Teahing Sango to Dance

Disclaimer: I wish I did own Inuyasha but sadly I don't.

Crowded's Sequel: Imperial Judgments

'Thinking'

"Talking"

'_Demon Talking'_

(English)

_**Flashback**_

Summary: It has been three years since Kagome has returned to her time after completing the jewel and leaving her 'family' behind. Now it is her twenty-first birthday and she just completed college. She goes to a party that may result in her facing her past and returning there.

Chapter 6 Teaching Sango to dance.

The sun was blazing down of our gang as they pasted through the forest. Not just our group it seemed but the whole forest. Every animal had taken shade somewhere. The silence was disturbing. The only thing breaking the sound was sound faintly coming from the sixteen's ear piece. Kagome could here faintly what was playing. She was blushing and thanks the heaven that it was so hot out that it looked as if she was just flushed. She was glad no one else knew what was saying.

Icice smirked back at her mom. She knew she could hear the lyrics. Actually everyone could but only her and her mom knew what was being said. It was in English.

"What wrong mom?" she said.

Kagome glared, "Your not allow to listen to that music. Give me the mp3."

Icice turned off the player and passed it to her. "It has one song I am sure you would love to play for dad."

At the sound of him being mention he looked at the two. "What song is that?"

"Oh she knows. She was listening to it this morning as I could hear."

Kagome blush turned deep red, "Don't you say a word," she growled.

"I won't unless you give me my player back."

"You are not going to con me into giving it back to you."

"Ok I guess he would know then."

"Fine just keep your mouth shut." The miko said not believing she was being tricked into her daughter's command.

Icice smiled and took the player. Strolling through the songs on it she came to one that she thought her family would enjoy. Her smile widen when she thought about teaching one them not from the future some of the dance moves. Looking around she had to pick the perfect candidate for the particular song. Hazel eyes scanned everyone. She couldn't use Shippo for he was too young to know what he was doing. Not the monk because he was a complete pervert. Defiantly not her parents for she had seen enough embarrassment from them to last her a life time. That only left Sango and Kirara. Kirara no for she had no humanoid form. The taijiya seemed perfect for this set up. The next clearing, she deemed, they came to she was going to have fun. She might even get her mom to join in the teaching.

Inuyasha watched as the inu-hanyou in front of them looked over everyone. He became very suspecting when her ears twitched with excitement. He used to do that when he was a hanyou. He knew all the signs. The girl was planning something. The way she was counting off them was unnerving too. The smile on her face didn't sedate his stomach either. He watched as the grin on his daughter's face seems to get bigger as she eyed Sango. Gulping, for his friend's sake, that whatever the teen was planning, she wouldn't embarrass Sango too much at whatever scheme she was about to pull.

Miroku shifted uncomfortably when he felt two eyes boring into his back. It was bad enough that the sun was still coming down on them feverously. Heck he even had to the erg to take off a layer of his clothing. He didn't for he didn't want to carry them by hand. As they neared a shadow area he could hear Icice approaching. The girl had successfully creped him out. The way she stared at him was unsettling. If you didn't know better he would say she was crushing on him. She walked passed him to lead the group. The girl was just like her father, he concluded, impatient.

Her silver dog ears trained in on a water source. It was close and would make a perfect place to rest. Pushing ahead she steered them towards what seemed to be a water fall. As they got closer she could feel the cool air. The moist air cooled her down almost instantly. Jumping over a fallen tree she came into the clearing. The sight was breath taken. Flowers grew all over, as the lake sat peacefully in at the edge with the falls thundering into it. The cliff was high enough to give shade but low enough for the vegetation to come to life. The falls was so clear that you could make out the cave behind it. The lake looked as if it had never been touched.

The girls grinned and ran off into the clearing. It was truly peaceful. The air, everything was wonderful. They sat down where there wasn't that much growing. Shippo jumped down from Kagome's shoulder. He went to splash in the water. Kirara joined him soon after. Inuyasha and Miroku lay down with there eyes closed. Icice took the liberty to go through her mom's yellow backpack. Her eyes lit up when she found what she was looking for. Pulling it out and sat it down next to her. She plugged her mp3 into it. Pressing play the music blasted out of the speakers. Everyone jumped. They looked at her weirdly.

"What?" she asked

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am going to teach Sango to dance."

"I know how to dance." Sango said.

"Not like I do. Have my mom ever taught you how to dance from our time?"

"No."

"Good, come on stand up." Sango stood with her. "The song is 'One, Two Step' by Ciara." Kagome placed her hand over her mouth. "The steps are easy. If you don't get it when I explain it then I will show you. Ok?" Sango nodded. "Step with your right foot, then your left crossing the right, next double step to uncross, finally stop your left foot and go the opposite way same direction opposite way. Got it?"

"I think so."

"Then try it."

Sango did. She got it the first time going right but coming back she almost fell. Kagome giggled. Sango sent her a glare. "If you could do it then you do it."

"Alright..." Kagome got up and started the song over. Everyone looked at her. "Dance with me." She addressed Icice.

_[Intro  
Ladies and gentlemen (Ladies and gentlemen)  
This is a Jazze Phizal (Jazze Phizal) productshizzle,  
Missy (Missy),  
The princess is here,  
(She's here) Ciara, This beat is_

They rocked back and forth, froze.

__

[Verse 1  
Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh,  
Work my body so melodic,  
This beat flows right through my chest,  
Everybody ma and pappi came to party,  
Grab somebody, work your body, work your body,  
Let me see you 1,2 step

They came together grabbed onto each other's shirt. In an act to punch the other they went back into the Matrix. Icice backed flipped because she stumbled when going back. Kagome came back more gracefully. They both in time stepped left.

_Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,_

They dropped to the ground and came up swiftly.

_  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on,  
This beat is_

They stepped to the beat. Kagome spun out giving Icice the floor.

_Outrageous so contagious make you crave it,  
(Jazze made it),  
So retarded, top charted,  
Ever since the day I started,_

Icice wootanged into a ponytail, then turned her hips.

_  
Strut my stuff,  
And yes I flaunt it,  
Goodies make the boys jump on it_

Kagome laughed and shook her head. She sissy walked out. She then hit her hips with Icice's.

_  
(Jump on it),  
No I can't control myself,  
Now let me do my 1,2 step_

_Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,_

They dropped to the ground and came up swiftly.

_  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya'll)_

Like they had seen in a video, they crossed into the step, spun, and touch the ground. It looked rough because they couldn't slide on the dirt.

_  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on,_

At "this beat is" they slowed down with the song. They fell on their butts with their backs together.

_(We goin'to step it like this. Oooohwee)_

It don't matter to me,  
We can dance slow

They pumped their legs twice. Rolled away from each other, they stood on their knees.

_  
(Ladies and gentlemen),  
Whichever way the beats drop,  
Our bodies will go  
(I like this ah),  
So swing it over here,  
Mr. DJ,  
(Hey,Hey),  
And we will, we will rock you up _

Icice leaned back and Kagome leaned forward. They pumped their back/chest upward until they were upright again. They swung their arms to and fro. Crossed them and rocked a way.

_  
It don't matter to me,  
We can dance slow  
(Dance slow yeah),  
Whichever way the beats drop,  
Our bodies will go,  
So swing it over here,  
Mr. DJ,  
(Ladies and gentlemen),  
And we will, we will rock you,  
Lets shake_

They stood and did it standing up. Only this time Kagome leaned back and Icice forward.

_I shake it like jello,  
And make the boys say hello,  
Cause they know im rockin' the beat  
(Rocking the beat),  
I know you heard about a lot of great MC's,  
But they ain't got nothing on me (nothing on me),  
Because im 5 foot 2,  
I wanna dance with you,  
And im sophisticated fun,  
I eat filet mignon,  
And I'm nice and young,  
Best believe im number one  
(Whoa)_

Everyone looked at them in amazement. They didn't know that you could even move like that. Sango was afraid to move like that. Miroku was enjoying the show very much. Inuyasha was blushing. Shippo wanted to join but he didn't know what to do.

_Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on_

Icice gave Kagome the floor this time. Kagome walked it out, did the chicken head, finally the step to the song. Icice join after.

_Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on_

_This is for the hearing impaired,  
A Jazze Pha production, (oooohweee), (oooohweee)_

They goofed off doing random moves 'til the end of the song. They were breathing hard after. They grinned at each other. "I taught you that, didn't I?"

"Yep…" the inu-hanyou said proudly.

They looked over at everyone and laughed. "Sango do you think you could do better?" Kagome asked.

"No…"

"I have a song that should be easier for you to learn the steps to."

"What?" Sango was nervous after the little show.

" '2 Step' by DJ Unk. Everyone could join, since it is easy to two step."

"Good idea. You teach them while I sit back and watch." Kagome said sitting down.

"No thank you." The guys said.

"Whatever, you guys don't have to but Sango you do now stand." Once again Sango stood up. She gave the young hanyou a look over as Icice flipped through her player for the song. She listened as the song started from four counted down from it counting two twice. Icice stood in front of her and explained the moves. She next demonstrated it for her. When the taijiya performed it she found that she could do the steps with ease. The hanyou then show her how to spin while still keeping on beat. For a graceful warrior she was horrible, she discovered, at moving to the beat.

Kagome was having a field day watching her friend try the step. She had recently just heard the song from the states. She was learning the steps at the moment. The main reason she had stopped dancing. It was easy as Icice had said but watching Sango it made it seem really hard. The miko wondered was the kimono that the taijiya had on making it difficult. She imagined it did. She went over to her pack to see if she had a pair of pants she could lean the older woman. Rumbling through it she found a pair. Stopping the music, she told Sango it would be easier to dance in them. Sango was graceful and went to change.

Kagome handed her a pair of her pants she called jeans and told her to put them on to dance in. Smiling, she gracefully took them and changed. When she changed into them, she returned. She was Miroku lips widen into his lecherous grin. She wanted to slap it off his face but decided against it. The pants were almost as tight as her slayer outfit, so she knew what he was smiling about. Too bad he isn't getting any of what she was advertising. Joining back with Icice she was surprise that it was easier to dance in the pants. She was able to copy almost perfectly what the young woman was doing. Some of the stuff was still difficult to do but she would learn that later.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I have summer homework that I am working on at the moment so I will try to update when I can. Thanks everyone who reviewed and read this.


	7. Obelisk Stonethe Southern Region Damiyo

Disclaimer: I wish I did own Inuyasha but sadly I don't.

Crowded's Sequel: Imperial Judgments

'Thinking'

"Talking"

'_Demon Talking'_

(English)

_**Flashback**_

Summary: It has been three years since Kagome has returned to her time after completing the jewel and leaving her 'family' behind. Now it is her twenty-first birthday and she just completed college. She goes to a party that may result in her facing her past and returning there.

Chapter 7 Obelisk Stone and the Southern Region Daimyo

_**Eyes snapped open. They scan the area. It seemed quite but they were not sure. Something eerie was in the air. The pitch black didn't help at finding what it was. The man those orbs belong to stood up. Wrapping his rob around his body he walked out of his room. No one was up but the sentry. They didn't seem to have notice that their Lord was up and that their might be an evil presence near them. He scowled and made a mental note to get a new sentry.**_

_**The robe that halted at his ankles skimmed them when he turned the corners of his estate. Looking everywhere to reassure himself that nothing was there, that he just imagined all the feeling he felt. Just when he was going back to his room a red glow came from one of the rooms. Hesitantly he walked to the room. Opening the door with shaky hands, he was engulfed in the red light. There stood in front him was a maiden in royal robes gazing sadly at a painting of a past daimyo of the region. She seemed to be gazing at what he held in his hand rather than him. She then switched her gaze to him.**_

_**The daimyo breathe escape him. The hime standing there was beautiful. Her long brown-black hair cascaded down her back, big violet eyes held a sadness he never seen before; her long eye lashes gave you the fullness of those orbs. The red hime robes she wore enhance her beauty. The glow, he discovered, came from her robes. She was studying him carefully. Judging him where he stood. She gave a weak smile. The smile filled the room with warmth.**_

"_**Take care of my son, Inuyasha, Lord Taka. He is your family even if the family tree says otherwise." The hime said.**_

"_**Who are you?" Lord Taka asked.**_

"_**That will be revealed soon. I just want you to watch over him." He nodded not knowing what else to say. "Arigato…" She next disappeared from where she was standing.**_

-Six Years Later-

Two different moans could be heard. One in utter pain and the other in pleasure. Miroku lay on the ground in pain from getting hit over the head by _all_ that is female in the area. He didn't mean to offend no one with his comment. Apparently they didn't see it that way. Shippo was laughing his head off, the girls enjoying some treats from the future moaning/mewing, it really satisfied their appetite. Inuyasha was positioned next to tree. The scene was a normal, peaceful one for the gang.

-Inuyasha P.O.V.-

I looked over at my dysfunctional family. It felt good to be around them again. I have to admit when they found me I was scared they would shun me. It was like everything that had happened never even occurred. They were all the same towards me. Life seemed to get better when Icice showed up. The little girl let life be shown in her, somewhat like her mother.

Kagome. The girl had an earthy feeling circling her. I still love her. I know I should have told her that before any of this happened but like I said I was scared. I let myself look over her. She grew out of her girl body into a figure of a woman. Everything was fuller. Her hair was thicker, lips plumper, breast… Okay I have to stop or I am going to have to go have a cold bath.

Looking at the rest of them they all acted the same. Miroku was still a pervert, though he is married. Sango still had her aggressiveness in place. Shippo was just as playful and bratty as ever. Even though I just met Icice she was sort of like a mix of every one of us. Wise, when she wants to be, like her mom and the ex-monk. Aggressive like Sango and playful like Shippo. She even had my way of holding little tolerance for annoyance. She was taught well I guessed.

"You know dad if you keep staring like that someone is going to have to remove your eyes so that they look at something else." The hanyou said grinning.

The grin she had on her face told me she must have stayed around Sesshoumaru a lot. "Why is that?"

"Because they are going to continue to stare out into outer space."

"You do know that made no sense."

"I know."

I shook my head. Closing my eyes I sunk into the feeling of letting my life take it toll out on the peacefulness in the air.

-Kagome P.O.V.-

Happiness filled every pore on my body. I am at home with my family. I had my 'sister', 'brother', adopted son, daughter, and Inuyasha with me, of course Kirara, our groups faithful guardian. I looked at the neko-youkai. Her fur seemed thicker than the last time I seen her. Eyes roaming I studied Shippo. I have to admit he is taller, now he comes up to my knee where as before he came up to my ankle. There was a big difference in him. He looked over at me and smiled. That smile brightens me up any time. His emerald eyes were brighter too. My little boy was growing up. My other 'son' though needs some more encouragement. I giggled at that. If Inuyasha ever thought of me saying that I wouldn't live to see that sun set or rise.

Looking at the once hanyou, he was having a father/daughter moment with Icice. His eyes dazzled as he talked to her. It was like she made a big difference in him. Still moody, which would never change, but he let himself go a little when she was around him. I wished I had that influence on him. He laughed at whatever she had told him. He next closed his eyes. I love his eyes. Youkai. Hanyou. Human. It didn't matter.

"Hentai!" Sango yelled.

Flinching because I was the closest to her, I glared at her husband. The ex-monk should really control his urges. Maybe I shouldn't have let Sango were those jeans all day. Note to self: Never. Ever let her were modern close. Those were dangerous to be in near him.

-End P.O.V.s-

Yawning pulled out the stone in her pocket. She examined it. The sun caught it, lighting it up with a rainbow glow. Rubbing her hand over it she felt it pulse. Taking a quick glance towards her otou-san she watched as his eyes again flashed red. His eyes did it twice more but nobody but her saw it. Rubbing it to until it shined her reflection. She felt her kaa-san sit next to her.

"What is that?" Kagome asked.

"This is the Obelisk Stone."

"Obelisk Stone?"

"Hai. It is short of like the Shikon no Tama."

Inuyasha stiffed, 'Like the Shikon no Tama?'

"How so?"

"It could reverse anything the tama did."

"Explain." Miroku said as he sat in front of her. The rest came to gather around her.

Icice's eyes roamed everyone. "This was given to me by Uncle Sesshy. He said that it was given to him by otou-san." Everyone looked at Inuyasha in question. "He doesn't have it now but he would have if I have not intervened with time. The stone, like I said, reverses whatever the tama puts forth. It can also give any ability to anyone who wants it but it has to be pure. It can't be tainted even if you want it to be. It doesn't take the whole stone to perform the task you want." She reached into her back pants pocket and pulled out stone that was sharpened into a knife. Icice cut a piece of the Obelisk Stone. "This one piece is enough to make a human as strong as a demon." Rotating it around in her hand she passed it to Inuyasha. "Swallow it. It will give you your hanyou powers and appearance back."

Inuyasha looked at the shard in his hand. Gulping, he placed it at his lips. Sucking it into his mouth he swallowed. He felt himself pulse. He watched in amazement as his figures slowly changed. First his claws grew back. Next his hair changed back to its silvery color. He heard gasps as his ears reformed. He guessed by now that his eyes were back gold. Kagome came in sat in front of him. He just blinked at her. She reached up and tweaked his ears. He gave a sigh and mentally shook his head. He should have known that she was going to do that. He looked at Icice when he noted that his senses haven't returned. She had a smile on her face like she knew something he didn't.

"You can tune your senses the way you want to." She said as if reading his mind.

"Tune my senses?"

"You know like if you want to increase or decrease the volume of something."

He tested her theory and found that he could easy adjust them like she said. "What else changes are there?"

"Ummm…." She began to ponder. "I think you can control which form you are in now. I'm not sure though."

Everyone looked at Inuyasha as he began to switch forms. It was amazing and a little unnerving. It looked as if he was a little discomfort doing it. He settled with his human ears but demon features. "That was uncomfortable but I guess I will just have to get use to it." Everyone agreed.

-With Lord Taka-

Lord Taka sat on at the table for lunch. It was really quiet. He didn't have a wife or children. So the room was really lonely. The room has plain walls, a large oak table with eight chairs with two roses entwined in the center of all of them. The table held a silver three-prong candle holder sitting on top of a blue table cloth. He had the room fashioned out a European design. He even had some of his eating wear from their fashion though he usually ate with chopsticks.

The door leading to the kitchen opened and servants came spilling into the room carting different entrées of food. He always wondered why the cook made all of this food when he knew Taka wasn't going to eat it all. Taka usually just let his servants eat with him so the food doesn't go to waste.

"Taka-sama would you like us to join you?" One of the maids asked.

"Sure have a seat, the more the merrier." He smiled at her. He considered her one of the prettiest of them all. He loved her deep brown eyes and her lustful lips. He had asked her for her courtship but she had turned him down.

As everyone was sitting down a guard ran into the dinning hall with an urgent message. He whispered it in the Lord's ear. Taka eyes went large. A grin withers itself onto his face. He was beyond happy. The news was great. He gave a message to return to his post.

"You look delighted sir." Said the maid.

"I am, Reka. My long, lost cousin has been finally found here in these lands." She smiled at him. He has been searching for his cousin for six years. No one knew why and they didn't question him either.

"You're going to invite him soon, right?" Reka asked

"Yes when we are finish here."

"Ok."

-Back with the gang-

Inuyasha was feeling very uneasy. The area they were passing through looked familiar. Something about it reminded him of his childhood. He just couldn't place it though. They passed a mountain ridged and his memories were triggered. He could see himself as a pup running to hide in the crevasses of the mountain from the villagers that wanted him dead. If his assumptions were right they would becoming up upon his old village soon. That place brought back too many bad things for the hanyou. Inuyasha didn't want to go anywhere near that placed he referred to as hell-hole. He tensed when he heard the bustling village ahead.

Kagome watch as Inuyasha practically back tracked his steps. Something had spooked her hanyou. His head drooped and his body tense. Whatever it was it was making him sad. Walking up to him she put her hand on his arm. He relaxed some but remain sadden. She didn't like this in him. It just seemed wrong for his personality.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. He too saw the strange behavior in the older hanyou.

"Nothing, come on." He continued to walk ahead. The blue aura around him didn't left once. It did seem as they drew closer to the village it got darker. Everyone had backed up a step. _'I'm glad to be back and all but you're scaring to pack away again. Don't make the same mistake again.' Demon Inuyasha said. _He ignored his demonic side.

"Tou-san, are you sure you're alright? You're scaring us."

Inuyasha sighed, "This place reminds me of when I was younger."

"Maybe we should go in another direction than." Sango advised.

"No there is a village ahead and I am sure you guys are tired."

It was true they were tired, but they didn't want their friend looking over his shoulder every minuet thinking something was going to attack at any giving moment. Even if they were in the Warring State Era they didn't need to be reminded of it.

As they came up on the village everyone could see the villagers were setting up for a festival of some kind. There were stands being place accordingly around. There were women cooking a different array of food. Children were running around or helping depending on age as it looked. The men were busy trying to keep everything up. Some of the stands' faces kept falling, done mainly by the smaller, mischievous tikes.

People stop what they were doing to look about the new comers. It was strange for them to see demons and humans together. They actually, up until recently, believed it forbidden. What was really odd was that there were two hanyous with them. Many would have already gotten rid of them. The villagers began to whisper to one another. A strange sight indeed.

Icice and Shippo shrieked when a horses came trampling toward the group. They were being surrounded by the guards of the village they presumed. Inuyasha growled, Kiara transformed, Sango readied her massive boomerang, Miroku stood in front of Kagome, who had her bow already strung with an arrow, protecting her with his staff should he need be. Icice just stood there with Shippo on her right.

"Inuyasha-sama you are to come with us." One of the men said regally.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled back.

"We are this region's guards."

"Why do I have to come with you?"

"Your cousin has business with you."

"My mother's family doesn't want anything to do with me." He replied coldly.

Shippo looked at Inuyasha. At that moment the hanyou was looking and acting like Sesshoumaru. "Maybe we should go Inuyasha."

The hanyou growled "Like hell we are. I don't want to have anything to do with that damn family."

"Please milord, come with us. We have searched for six years for you. He will surely punish us if you don't come with us." The soldier partly lied. Their Lord was nice he wouldn't punish them but he had to get the hanyou to come with them.

Inuyasha didn't cave, he just Feh'ed. "We'll come don't mind him he is just being a grouch." Kagome said after she put down her bow and arrow.

The older hanyou gasp at her. 'How could she do that?'

(Dad looks mad at you.)

(He would just have to deal with it.)

Kagome and Icice hitched a rid on two of the horses. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rode on Kiara. Inuyasha ran, seething because he had to go see his cousin. The soldiers sighed. They knew they were going to have a problem with the young lord but to have him seething was beyond them.

"Ma'am, are you a miko?" The soldier asked Kagome.

"Yes. Why?"

"It just that it is not common to see a miko with demons."

"I know but I wasn't raised the same as other mikos."

He oh'ed and continued on quietly.

The young hanyou glanced around at her surroundings. All this wasn't there when she was born, well it was but she was too young to remember. She wanted to know what it looked like before it was torn down for cities.

"Beautiful isn't it." The horseman said.

"Huh?" Icice looked at the man in front of her.

"The surrounding is beautiful."

"Hai. I love the lush colors."

He turned and smiled at her. She blushed. He couldn't have been any more than a year older than herself. His eyes were brown with a grey tint to them making them look tan. He had a tan to his skin that brought out his black hair. He wasn't fat nor skinny but held a slight built to him from training she guess. Looking back up at his face she blush a deeper red from getting caught staring at him. He just laughed. It was a hearty one. One that fill you with warmth. She grinned sheepishly.

"What is your name?"

"Icice."

"Pretty. Are you related to Inuyasha-sama? Oh and my name is Rikai."

"Yeah, I'm his daughter."

Rikai paled. He looked at the irritated lord in front on them. "Your father?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Don't worry so much about him; he won't get into my business much."

"Yeah sure..."

Inuyasha could hear his daughter and the soldier perfectly fine. 'If that brat thinks of anything _fancy _about my daughter he can come get his beating now.'

The rest of the ride was mindless conversation here and there from everyone but Inuyasha. He was still brooding over having to go. The palace came into view just over a hill they were passing. It was beautiful. It looked full of life too. The building was stone but painted with various pictures of clouds and the day-night cycle. Whoever had done it had a lot of time on his hands. The paintings were so accurate. One soldier explained that it was done long before the Warring State. That would explain the happiness to it. They were let off at the door of the palace. Icice flirted with Rikai some more before they received a glare from Inuyasha. Rikai gulped and trotted away on his horse. You could hear the other soldiers laughing at the poor kid. Kagome glared at Inuyasha and shook her head. He huffed and pushed open the door.

-Inuyasha P.O.V-

It looks the same. The sakura trees are just starting to bloom coating the ground in a pink sheet. I step in the palace's grounds and felt as if I went back in time. I could see my kaa-san setting by one of the trees watching me play with a little red ball. Her face was in a smile but her eyes were sad. I would run to her. She would bend down and hug me. I could still smell her scent as if she was still here, alive.

I jumped when hand was placed on my shoulder. I look over it to find Kagome smiling at me. I take a deep breath and proceed in. People are everywhere. They seem to be in hurry to finish whatever they are doing. One servant looks at us. She puts down her basket of fruits and comes over.

She bows at the waist, "Inuyasha-sama finally you have arrived. Taka-sama has been waiting for you."

I look down at her. "He's still alive. The old man should have passed along time ago."

"You must mean the previous Lord. He died sometime ago. This is his son."

His son? The guy must be crazy. Why the hell did we come here? I knew we shouldn't have but that crazy miko though it would be a great idea. If anyone dies it is not my fault, just a heads up.

"I was told to take you to him as soon as you came in."

"Thank you could you take us to him." Sango said. Another crazy bitch.

"Umm…I was instructed to only lead milord." She looks at everyone.

"No, your lord presumed I would be alone when he found me."

She blushed and nodded. She turned and with a wave of her hand guides us through the tangle web of halls to a chamber, we assume is where Taka is. We all could see through the rice doors. I don't know if he knew that or not because he is flirting with, as it look, one of the servants and she is turning him down every which way north.

"Reka, you know that he want…" He never got to finish. She had slapped him and stormed out.

Reka looked at us as she passed. That has to be the scariest look next to Kagome's. She is pissed and she is advertising it to everyone. I look in to see Taka on the floor sporting a nice red hand print on his face. Not another Miroku.

-End P.O.V.-

Taka looked up at his visitors. He smiled when his eyes landed on the females of the group. They were then blocked from view by the males. He sighed. He should have known that would happen.

"Come in and sit." They did. "I am so glad that you came, Inuyasha. I didn't know you were traveling with a group."

"I figured that out when I came in and one of your servants thought the same."

"I'm sorry for that. Would any you like anything to eat or drink?" Taka offered.

"Sure, I'll have some tea please." Icice said.

"Of course." He looked at the door to see their escort still standing there waiting to be dismiss. "Could you bring us some tea?"

"Hai milord."

Taka looked back over to his occupants. "How have you been?" Addressing Inuyasha.

"Ok I guess."

"You guess? You don't know if you're ok or not. Come now you must be one or the other."

"I'm fine."

"That's good. Who are your friends?"

He pointed to everyone in order they were sitting in the semi circle, starting on his right. "Kagome a miko, Icice my daughter, the kit's name is Shippo; Sango a demon slayer, the neko-youkai in her lap is Kirara, and her husband Miroku."

"You have a daughter." He looked at Icice. "She does look like you." He examine her some more. "And you…" He points to Kagome. He comes up to her ear. "Is he _good_?"

Kagome blushes, "I…I don't know."

'Great I was right another Miroku…'

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and sorry it took me over a month to update but school started and I'm going to try to update every weekend, not making promises. Please R&R.


	8. Revelations

Disclaimer: I wish I did own Inuyasha but sadly I don't.

Crowded's Sequel: Imperial Judgments

'Thinking'

"Talking"

'_Demon Talking'_

(English)

_**Flashback**_

Summary: It has been three years since Kagome has returned to her time after completing the jewel and leaving her 'family' behind. Now it is her twenty-first birthday and she just completed college. She goes to a party that may result in her facing her past and returning there.

Chapter 8 Revelations

-Kagome P.O.V.-

I _had_ to move away from this ecchi. I thought Miroku was bad but that is just wrong. He just ask me is his _cousin_ good in bed. First of all that is none of his business, secondly ewww. I didn't even want to know what is going on in his mind. It is so wrong to ask about your family sex life. I know people do it all the time, but it is mainly females, when guys do it that just seems so gay.

I got up and went to sit in between Sango and Miroku. It wasn't much of a change but I wasn't sitting next to that perv. Sitting next to Inuyasha would have made the comment seem too true. I haven't slept with him. Though I have thought about it, still not any of Taka's business.

-End P.O.V.-

The Lord sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry for offending you. I just assumed that she was your daughter too."

"She is but rather or not Inuyasha is _good_ is none of your business."

"Oh so you have slept with him."

"No I have not." Kagome blushed ten more shades of red.

Taka looked even more confused. He knew the process of having kids, and you have to sleep with each other to have one.

"I'm not from this time era, Taka-sama."

He looked at the girl next to him. "How is that possible not to be from the same era?"

"I'm from about three hundred years in the future." Icice said proudly.

"That is impossible. No one can time travel."

"It is true. Kaa-san is from about five hundred years from now."

Taka eyes widen and he looked at Kagome. She squirmed from where she was sitting. She hasn't told anyone but who wasn't in their rag-tail group where she is from.

Taka seemed indefinably intrigued by this. He studied at her. She had on a traditional miko garbs. Her eyes were an unusual shade a dusty-brown. Her hair was dark brown. Nothing looked out of the ordinary except for the necklace around her neck.

"What is that?" He pointed to her neck.

The miko reached for her neck. She felt the necklace around it. She forgot that she even had it on. It was a gift from an ex-boyfriend for Christmas. It was a blue tear drop with a 'K' in the center. It was held on a silver chain.

"It is a necklace from an old friend."

"It is pretty." The Lord reached out to touch it but in the progress ended up landing on his face.

Inuyasha sighed, "Taka, why were we brought here?"

Lord Taka sat back up. He looked at Inuyasha for a few minuets before deciding what to tell him what he was about to say. "Inuyasha I saw your mother."

"My WHAT!?"

"Your mother. She seemed to what something but wouldn't tell me."

"Why would my mother come to see? Better question, how would she?"

"I don't know, but she came in spirit form."

Inuyasha looked at him like he was crazy. There was no way that his mother would come back here of all places. She was killed here. Why would she? Even if she did there would have to be a reason.

"How long ago did Lady Izayoi appear?" said a small voice on the younger hanyou's shoulder.

Everyone looked onto her shoulder. There stood a flea-youkai. He looked very intrigued as what Taka had to say.

"Who are you?" Taka asked

"My pardons, I am Myoga the flea, Inuyasha-sama's advisor."

"Not much of an advisor as much as a pest." A certain hanyou muttered.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him. He grimance.

"Well, she appeared six years ago." Taka said.

"Strange so the prophecy has been set into motion." Myoga mumbled.

"What prophecy?" the teen asked.

The flea looked up and was struck. He didn't realize that he was sitting on a replica of Inuyasha. The girl looked so much like him it was scary. She did look kind of like Kagome too. 'Wonder if she tastes like either of them.' He thought before biting her. She reacted like everyone else, smashing him. 'She tastes like Lady Kagome, but have the temper of Inuyasha. Why couldn't she act more like Kagome-sama?' Tears fell as he landed on the floor.

"Myoga-jiji you should reframe from biting me."

"Don't even bother he isn't going to listen." Inuyasha said.

Myoga looked at his master with hurtful eyes. 'How could he have such little faith in me? I do listen…sometimes.'

Inuyasha ignored him and turned back to his cousin. "Do you have any idea what this fool is babbling about?"

"No I'm afraid not."

"Taka-sama was there a reason for Lady Izayoi to come here?" Miroku asked.

"She told me to watch over her son. I didn't know who she was or what she looked like because the tapestry that had her on it was destroyed. Luckily I found an old journal that a former Lord kept. He described her and how she gave birth to a hanyou. I knew that he must have been talking about you and your mother, Inuyasha. So I asked around until I got some answers from an ookami-youkai. She told me that you were traveling with a kit, neko-youkai, a miko and monk, and a taijiya. So I started looking for your group. After five years I stop looking myself and sent soldiers out to look for you. They said they met up with the Western Taiyoukai and he said that you were traveling alone." Taka explained.

"A female wolf-demon told you? Did she have two red ponytails and emerald eyes; wearing white fur?" Sango asked.

"Yes, she was a lovely one." He said dreamily.

"Ayame might like the fact that you complemented her, but she has eyes only for another."

Taka looked crested felt. Why did it seem that every woman he met either denied him or liked someone else? He had to do something about that.

-Four Hundred Years in the future-

Golden eyes glared into blue. The race was on to find out whom would get the hime back in time.

"She is my sister and I will bring her back." The one with the golden eyes said.

"Listen to me Ito. I was told by Tashio-sama to go get her not you."

Ito growled. He was supposed to protect her not the baka of a youkai in front of him. "Tairin you are not going after her. I don't give a damn about who told you to go or not. You're going to stay your ass here and I will protect her. Got it?" He ordered.

Tairin wasn't listening. He was staring at the person behind Ito. The person was staring the hanyou down. If Ito was to turn around he would have stopped talking along time ago. The command that he was just dishing out would have been escaped his brain.

"Tashio-sama, is there something you need?" Tairin asked.

"Yes I would like you to leave tonight." Ito froze at the sound of his father's voice. "They will be staying at the southern palace. And take Ito with you. If he gives you any problems send him back."

"Hai milord." He bowed at the waist.

Spinning the hanyou growled at his father. In returned he received on back. Whatever they were saying to each other they didn't see there necklaces glow but they did feel the ground when they landed.

"Grow up both of you. Ito you know you're not suppose to argue with your father, and Inuyasha start acting like the adult and not the child." A very pregnant miko said. She looked at the two youkai trying to get up from the ground. Sighing she looked at the now smirking fire-youkai. She nodded. "Ito, go get ready. Tai come with me I will show you how to leave."

He followed after her trying his best not to laugh at the two just now getting up.

"You know one of these days she is going to kill us." Inuyasha whispered to his son.

"I know but your going first old man." Ito said walking away.

The older hanyou growled.

-------------

A/N: I going to try a double update later today, so keep and eye out for that. I am not going to reveal the prophecy until later. Idk what chapter yet. Well until then. Ja ne. R&R


	9. AN

This is an illegal post from school but I must tell everyone I won't be posting until after Christmas whenever my mother decides to get the net back on. I truly am sorry. Until then have an Happy Holiday!


End file.
